


Anything Is Pasta-ble

by gunpowder_and_pearls



Series: Zukka Oneshots! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Grocery Run, M/M, Obligatory quarantine fic, Quarantine, Sokka needs ramen, Very tiny mention of half blind Zuko, Zuko just wants to wear big sweatshirts, fluffiest thing I’ve ever written, like teeny tiny, or he will die, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowder_and_pearls/pseuds/gunpowder_and_pearls
Summary: There is a global pandemic going on outside.There is also a much smaller disaster happening in Zuko and Sokka’s kitchen.There is no more ramen.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890166
Comments: 41
Kudos: 303





	Anything Is Pasta-ble

Zuko has been staring at the ceiling for approximately an hour before Sokka comes bursting into his room. Zuko rolls over slightly, just enough to catch sight of the frantic expression that covered his boyfriend’s face. 

“...What?” 

Sokka doesn’t speak for a few moments, emotions flickering across his face rapidly, each one gone too fast for Zuko to identify, before he settles on one. Devastation. Zuko, much more concerned than he had been when Sokka first appeared, sits up, propping himself up by his elbows. “Sokka?”

“Zuko. They’re gone,” his boyfriend says. He fiddles with the bracelet around his wrist unconsciously, while at the same time worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. 

The paler teen raises his eyebrow, even more worried at his boyfriend’s gestures than his words. “Who’s gone?”

“Not who. _What._ We’re out of ramen.” 

Zuko snaps upright completely. “We’re _what?_ ”

“I said, we’re out of ramen.” Sokka looks at him with wide and pleading eyes. “We have to go get more. Without them, we’ll _starve_.”

Zuko frowns a little. “I can cook,” he says, tone hurt. “ _And_ , I can cook more than just pasta, Mr - I - Can - Burn - Water.”

Sokka pats his head softly. “I know babe. You can cook. But without ramen, I’ll go through ramen withdrawal.” He grinned and Zuko’s breath caught at the expression of mischief on his boyfriend’s face. “And withdrawals aren’t gonna be fun.”

Zuko shakes his head. “You’re an idiot.” He ignores the muttered _‘yeah but I’m your idiot’_ that comes from Sokka’s direction, and forges on. “We’re in the middle of a pandemic. Where do you expect to go that isn’t closed at eleven at night?”

Sokka rolls his eyes and flops down onto the foot of their bed. “Safeway. I know that you like buying organic, but ramen doesn’t need to be organic. It just needs hot water.”

“Sure,” Zuko says, as if he isn’t already trying to remember the route to Safeway and how much gas is left in Sokka’s car’s gas tank. “And why did you even come to talk to me about your ramen if you’re the one who can drive?”

Sokka smiles a little, seeing the question for the confirmation it is.”Well, I wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m single when I’ve got a smokin’ hot boyfriend at home.”

Zuko flushes and shrugs nonchalantly, pretending as if he has just made up his mind. “Alright I guess I’ll go with you to Safeway.”

Sokka lets out a whoop, pumping a fist in the air, and darts out of the room with the call of ‘ _lemme just find my keys_ ’ ringing behind him. Zuko snorts slightly and sets about scanning the room for his ever-elusive mask. He’d somehow managed to lose it twice within the first three weeks after Aang gifted it to him. 

By the time he’s dug it out from under a pile of Sokka’s sweatshirts - _he never hangs them up_ \- Sokka had already pulled on his shoes and found his keys, mask dangling from the same hand that held them. 

“You ready to go?” Sokka bounces on his toes before rocking back on his heels, a gesture he does whenever he’s too excited to stand still.

Zuko nods, pulling one of his boyfriend’s sweatshirts over his head. The sleeves end a full two inches past his fingertips and he _loves it_. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

The walk down from their apartment to the shared parking lot is long, yet it goes by quicker than usual, almost every second filled with Sokka throwing puns at Zuko and Zuko doing his best to muffle his laughter, not willing to give his boyfriend the satisfaction. 

They don’t pass any other residents on their way to Sokka’s car, which is probably for the best, as Sokka has moved from puns to dirty jokes in the form of puns, and Zuko is too busy choking on his own tongue to give him proper responses. 

The moment they reach Sokka’s car, he’s sprinting to the passenger’s side and swinging the door open, dipping into a deep bow, one arm extended. “Your Highness.”

Zuko huffs, sliding into the seat quickly, smiling at his boyfriend’s antics. “Shut up.”

Sokka, now in the car, leans over the center console, and wiggles his eyebrows in a way that was likely meant to be seductive but ended up ridiculous. “Why? You know you love it.”

Zuko hides his smile in his sleeve, feeling the flush that was climbing up his neck. “Just drive.”

The drive took almost half the time it usually did during the daytime and before they knew it, they were parked in a space in front of Safeway. Sokka climbs out first, hurrying around to open Zuko’s door before he can reach for it. Zuko watches, bemused, ignoring the warmth that was curling in his chest at the gesture. 

He knows that they’ve been together for over two years now, but sometimes it still surprises Zuko that he’s managed to get one of the hottest _and_ sweetest people he’s ever met. Jet would be a close runner - up, if it weren’t for his cheating tendencies. 

Zuko had taken great joy in watching Katara punch him so hard he lost a tooth when she found out he had cheated on Zuko. 

The only reason Jet hadn’t ended up with a broken nose to match was that the campus security guard had arrived and separated them before things could escalate. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Zuko jumps slightly, having sunken so deep into his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed they’ve already made it inside Safeway and are currently making their way to the pasta section. 

“You,” he says simply, grinning at the blush that quickly makes itself known on his boyfriend’s neck, the same light pink likely dusting his cheeks as well. 

“Oh?” Sokka’s voice wavers a little on the word. “What about me?”

Zuko smiles wider, knowing that while his mask is covering his mouth, Sokka will still be able to see it in his eyes, and glances down at the floor, fiddling with the cuffs on the too - long sleeves of his sweatshirt. “How lucky I am to have you.”

There’s a sputtering sound to Zuko’s right and he looks up again to see the tips of Sokka’s ears flaming red as he struggles to regain his breath. “I - Uh. I’m really lucky to have you too.”

They’re silent for a moment and then- 

“Hey, look!” Sokka holds up a bag of penne pasta and leans closer to Zuko, a glint in his eyes. Zuko waits, eye narrowed. “Anything’s pasta-ble.” 

Zuko squawks and swats at Sokka’s shoulder. “Shut _up!”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be making a random oneshots of Zukka series. If there is anything anyone wants me to write, lemme know and then keep an eye on the series. I will likely write it. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, they are instant seratonin!!


End file.
